Tearing Up My Heart
by morningstar027
Summary: Tezuka and Ryoma had been dating for nine months now. Until one rainy day Tezuka has to attend the meeting for the Student Council leaving Ryoma in going home alone. During his trip Sasabe appeared and shot Ryoma on the chest and left him helpless


Hi there and here's another fic this time........NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pairing:TezukaxRyoma

Summary:Tezuka and Ryoma had been dating for nine months now. Until one rainy day Tezuka has to attend the meeting for the Student Council living Ryoma in going home alone. During his trip Sasabe appeared and shot Ryoma on the chest and left him lying helpless on the wet ground. WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH. To the people who are a fan of Ryoma,I hope you won't get mad and I'm sorry because i killed Ryoma in this story. Well hope you guys enjoy this.

**Tearing Up My Heart**

_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too  
_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
_

_with or without you _

"_Why?........Why does this has to happen?I never wanted this to happen.........Why you?why you Ryoma?you're too innocent.............I'm sorry I didn't meant for this to happen..........I love you but why do you have to leave so soon?"_

Tezuka and Ryoma were dating for nine months now. The first time they met each other Ryoma only admire Tezuka for his skills but in Tezuka's case,it was.............complicated,the buchou fell head over hills on him,he fell in love to Ryoma automatically but kept it so that their friendship won't be destroyed so the only thing that Tezuka do was look at the freshman from afar.

After weeks has passed Tezuka has been attached to the freshman,always therewhenever he needed help,always there to guide him and always there to care for him. During Ryoma's first match with Ibu Shinji,he accidentally spin and let go of the racket,sending it straight towards the net's pole and broke apart then the other half came flying towards him,injuring his right eye,when Tezuka saw it,he was worried for the freshman,he was about to run towards him until Sakuno beat him and came rushing to Ryoma,helping him and at that moment Tezuka felt jealous and rage rushing inside him and at that exact moment Tezuka vowed no one will ever touch Ryoma,only him will touch the freshman.

Two months has passed Ryoma has been distant from Tezuka,he became worried for the freshman,thinking,that maybe he's not feeling well,he approached the freshman and asked if he was okay but Ryoma only did was he lowered his cap and said"I'm okay buchou,no need to worry"and walked off. Still,Tezuka paid a close attention to the freshman until one day Ryoma said that he wants to talk to him later after practice. Practice ended soon and all the regulars went home except for Ryoma and Tezuka. They were inside the club room,sitting across each other. It was silent for a long time until Ryoma spoke"Buchou, i love you will you go out with me?!"Tezuka was surprised,Ryoma was blushing deep crimson red and was looking on the ground, Tezuka then smiled and kissed Ryoma,the two stayed like that for five minutes...................and that's the day where they made love for the first time.

"Buchou,I love you"

"I love you too,Ryoma"

Afterwards they started dating,the regulars knows their relationship and was happy for them. Sometimes,their dates comes from walking around the park to going to the amusement park until it evolves in going to trips to other places,and their parents approved their relationship although it was a hard fight in Ryoma's father's case,and the two of them live in the same apartment,it was bought by both their parents as a Christmas gift for the couple and the next day they moved in.

One rainy day Tezuka has to attend a meeting for the Student Council leaving Ryoma alone in going home"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"Tezuka asked"Yes buchou I can manage it on my own"replied Ryoma,Tezuka smiled his rarest smiles"Okay then be careful"the kissed each other and Tezuka accompanied Ryoma to the gates then Ryoma waved goodbye to Tezuka and started walking home,after the boy left,Tezuka felt strange as if something bad is going to happen,"I hope Ryoma will be alright".

Ryoma was walking silently,drinking his can of Ponta enjoying the pitter patter of the rain"Well if it isn't Ryoma Echizen"Ryoma glanced behind him and saw Sasabe grinning at him"What you want?"Ryoma said plainly,Sasabe was irritated when Ryoma is around,he had beaten him and has humiliated him but the truth is it's Sasabe's fault that he always gets beaten and humiliated he doesn't want to deny it"You have humiliated me,you have beaten me,and now your going to pay"and Sasabe raised the gun he was hiding,Ryoma was shocked and didn't have time to react when the bullet hit his chest sending him on the ground,lying helpless in the cold pavement,puddles of blood started appearing"Ha!serves you right for humiliating me in public"and he kicked the freshman and walked away.

Fifteen minutes has passed and Ryoma is still on the ground,bleeding and shivering"Kunimitsu I miss you". During the meeting Tezuka was about to drink his tea when the cup suddenly cracked"Whoa,that's uncool,it's like a bad omen has occured"one of the members said,Tezuka was staring at it_"Could it be?"_.

Ryoma was shivering from the cold of the rain. The sun has setted fifteen minutes ago and it's dark,Ryoma felt weak,he really doesn't want to be weak but he couldn't fight the pain so he remained on the ground,his eyes closed"Ryoma",he heard a voice"Ryoma"he heard his name"Ryoma"the voice seemed familiar could it be?once he opened his eyes,he saw his lover,Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka spotted him and came to his aide"Ryoma are you okay?what happened?""Sasabe shot me"Tezuka saw his gun wound on Ryoma's chest and Tezuka became angry"That guy,he really doesn't care whether people suffer in order to win his happiness Ryoma,hang on I'm calling for help"but Ryoma held his hand"No Kunimitsu please I'm dying anyway"Tezuka became shocked"Don't say that!!!!you can still live just fight,hang on"Tezuka became teary eyed"Kunimitsu I've never regretted life so please don't I can't hang on much longer please,before I die,I want to see you smiling face one last time"Ryoma said lifting his hand and Tezuka held his hand "Please don't leave me,Ryoma,please"tears started falling from Tezuka's eyes mixing with the run Ryoma just replied"Kunimitsu please for me"Tezuka replied"If it makes you happy,I will"and Tezuka smiled his rarest smiles to Ryoma. Ryoma smiled and uttered"I love you Kunimitsu and always will"before shutting his eyes permanently never waking up from his eternal sleep,Tezuka then felt Ryoma becoming limp,his hands which he held,becoming colder and colder as each time passed"Ryoma?"the freshman remained quiet and still"Ryoma?"tears started falling uncontrollably from Tezuka's eyes"RYOMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"he then hugged the younger boy tightly wishing that he would wake up"Why?Why does it has to be you?I'm sorry,I'm sorry,i never meant for this to happen,it's my fault,I shouldn't have let you walk home alone,I shouldn't have,I love you,why do you have to leave so soon"but all Tezuka got in response was the rain gently crying for him.


End file.
